


See You Again, Through the Night

by dreamyardfairy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyardfairy/pseuds/dreamyardfairy
Summary: Minhyuk and Changkyun on a rainy night in Changkyun's studio.





	See You Again, Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got the idea for this after Minhyuk's cover was released and realized it was recorded in Changkyun's studio. It's been half written in my computer for a few months now, but finally managed to finish it today. Enjoy everyone!

With a swift double-click of the mouse, Minhyuk pulls back from the mic while taking the headphones off his ears. His eyes travel over to Changkyun as his hands gently type over the keys of the keyboard. The quiet rhythmic sound of the keys produces a calming effect over Minhyuk until he hears a loud rumbling of thunder that is strong enough to heard within the walls of Changkyun's studio.

“Hyung, I think you should call it a night,” Changkyun voices as his dark eyes peek out from underneath his gray hood, “I still have a few things I want to work on though. You don't have to wait up for me.”

Although the younger man tosses out the suggestion that Minhyuk doesn't have to stay with him as he works, deep in his chest, he hopes he does.

There is another roll of thunder that makes the room feel the tiniest of vibrations, and they are sure the rain starts to pour even harder.

Minhyuk hums softly as he meets the younger man's eyes, “I'll wait for you. Let's go home together.”

Warmth blossoms in the rapper's chest and the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. 

“Rest a bit then,” Changkyun gestures to the small sofa against the back wall of his studio. He often uses it himself to rest and take naps. 

Changkyun is the type that often needs time to himself, especially when he is working. Although, if he had to choose company, he felt most comfortable with Minhyuk in his studio space. As much as he loved and adored the other members, Changkyun still got distracted by their presence even when they were silent. While Minhyuk could be quite boisterous at times, he was always respectful and quiet in his space. His presence always made Changkyun feel calm enough to forget he was even there. The two of them existed in the same space together so perfectly. 

“I'll call someone to pick us up when I'm done. The weather doesn't look like its letting up anytime soon,” Changkyun calls out, idly as he works. Minhyuk makes no noise after that, but that's fine with Changkyun. Just Minhyuk being there with him is enough.

He often feels oddly inspired whenever the older man is there. He works at a steady pace on different songs as the night continues to slip by them. He focuses on his work until he finally notices it's between 3 and 4am. The thunder has stopped, but Changkyun is fairly sure it was still raining. He swings his computer chair around to look at Minhyuk who is fast asleep on the sofa. Changkyun smiles to himself.

Minhyuk is curdled up into a ball grasping tightly to the blanket wrapped around himself. He looks so angelic and peaceful as he sleeps, and it tugs on his heartstrings. Quietly as he can, Changkyun sneaks over to the sofa. He sits down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on the tops of his knees. Minhyuk is still sleeping, but snuggles closer to the edge of the sofa.

He's never told Minhyuk about it, this tight feeling Changkyun gets in his chest whenever he looks at Minhyuk. Part of him is scared to because, for now, it all works. Their currently balance isn't something he wants to interrupt with his feelings. He is afraid to ask why out of him, Wonho, and Jooheon, that Minhyuk choose to record his cover in his studio. Maybe the reason really had nothing to do with him, but he fervently hopes that it does. 

Still seated in the floor, he texts a manager to have a car come pick them up to take them back home. He figures that it is best to wake Minhyuk up now so they can prepare to go. Changkyun reaches out, brushing the hair out of Minhyuk's face so delicately, just a mere whisper of a touch. He calls out Minhyuk's name softly, almost sweetly as his fingers thread into Minhyuk's hair. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking up unevenly at Changkyun. That pang in Changkyun's chest beings to throb again. 

As he tries to retract his hand from the older man's hair, Minhyuk reaches his hand out from the blanket. He grabs Changkyun by the wrist and brings his fingertips to his lips. Minhyuk's lips are so soft against his fingers, and Changkyun lets out a shaky breath. There is, what Changkyun reads as, determination in Minhyuk's dark eyes. His heart is hammering inside his chest, and Changkyun is pretty sure his entire face is flushed red. Minhyuk only tightens his grip on the younger man's wrist and pulls him forward.

Their faces are close, so close, that he can feel Minhyuk's warm breath on his lips. 

“If I said I wanted to kiss you right now, what would you say?” Minhyuk asks, his voice low and husky. 

It sends shivers down Changkyun's spine. 

Changkyun swallows thickly, his voice coming out sounding breathless, “That I like you and yes?” 

Minhyuk grins then leans that tiny bit forward to place his lips on Changkyun's.

And his mind is fills with sunshine and warm breezes and sunflowers and evenings with Minhyuk.


End file.
